Heretofore, milling tools have largely been of the standard or conventional fixed or stationary type. That is, the milling machine was usually bolted or secured to the floor of a machine shop or factory and the work piece was brought to the machine for milling. With regard to work pieces which were brought from an outside location, use of the conventional stationary milling machines was costly, time consuming, and impractical. In order to alleviate this problem, hand grinders were utilized to grind the ends of the work piece to a desired shape. Not only was this method time consuming in that it required a few hours per item, but also expensive.
The present invention relates to a portable milling tool which can mill an item in approximately a few minutes.